An on-board unit (OBU) is the part of a Cellular-Vehicle-To-All (C-V2X) system that is installed in a moving vehicle. On-board equipment (OBE) contains other equipment in addition to the OBU, such as a human machine interface unit and other communication equipment for the vehicle. A road side unit (RSU) is the part of the C-V2X system that is installed on the side of the road. Road side equipment (RSE) contains the RSU in addition to other equipment to link the RSU to the backend network that may be hosted in the cloud.
Position accuracy is a vital parameter in the implementation and success of C-V2X technology. However, position accuracy may be reduced if the GPS receiver cannot accurately determine its location due to a weak signal or travelling in a tunnel.